KR AMAZON!
by 8stardragonball
Summary: 15 years ago Daisuke Yamamoto lost his Family to the Evil Geddon organization. Wanting revenge he has become Kamen Rider Amazon and now battles agenst Geddon's Beastmen monsters determined to end their regin of terror once and for all.


I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Lady Shihaisha, Kamen Rider Amazon is the property of Tokusatsu: this story is for fan enjoyment not profit, I hoped I covered everything if not let me know.

KR Amazon

"Geddon APPEARS!"

Amazon Jungle rainforest 15 years ago…

As 5 year old Daisuke Yamamoto walked through the rain forest his eyes widened with delight, everything was so beautiful and peaceful here unlike the big city where he and his family. As he walked further into the big green jungle a small butterfly landed on the small boys face, this caused the Daisuke to smile.

"DAISUKE-Kun!"

The load voice scared away the butterfly and Daisuke frowned, he then turned around to see his older sister Shi who Daisuke knew by the expression on her face was not happy.

"Are you mad big sister?" asked Daisuke innocently as Shi clutched her fists.

"AM I MAD" said Shi angrily "you mean because you wandered off into a jungle full of predators without TELLING ANYONE!"

"I'm sorry" said Daisuke weakly and Shi put her hands on her little brother's shoulders.

"You can just off like that Dai-kun, as I said before this place is full of dangerous animals you need to be more carefully understand?"

"I understand" said Daisuke as his sister led them back to their parents…

"Darling Lunch"

"One monument Katsumi let me finish my report" said Professor Ryo Yamamoto who was working on a small desk as his wife entered the tent and took her husband's pen from his hand.

"You have been working for hours Ryo" said Katsumi worryingly "You need to eat with your family at least once and a while"

"That's way I brought you and the kids with me on this" said the professor in his defense and his wife rolled her eyes.

"To the Amazon Jungle?"

"I've been to this island many time's there are no predators here trust me"

"Still…" said Katsumi pretending to be annoyed "we never give time to US anymore"

"I see" said the professor who just got an idea "how about this when we get back to Japan I take you out for an reenactment of say our first date"

When he saw the smile on his wife face Ryo Yamamoto knew he had sealed the deal, the professor then leaned in to kiss his wife. However before their lips met everyone thing suddenly turned dark.

"What whys it dark?" asked Katsumi who was starting to get scared. She then turned to see a shadow that had caused the tent to go dark and screamed as a monster ripped the tent opened and attacked her and her husband…

Shi eyes widened in horror when she saw the camp, it had been completely turned to shreds and there was no trace of her parents.

"Shi where's mommy and daddy?" asked Daisuke who was clearly frightened as he held his older sisters hand tightly. Shi then turned to her little brother who beginning to cry.

" Do not cry Dai-kun I'm shore mom and dad are fine" said Shi reassuringly.

"I highly doubt they can survive without these"

The 10 year old girl looked up and screamed when she saw a giant tarantula holding the decapitated heads of her Parents; she quickly turned Daisuke away so he would not see but it was too late the image had been burned into the 5 year olds brain.

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" said the giant tarantula who then moved on the two kids, without thinking Shi grabbed her brother and ran to the forest as her and Daisuke's legs could take them. they ran for a long time before Shi finally ran out of breath. She took herself and her brothers to a nearby lake were they could collect themselves.

"SHI" cried Daisuke "WHY DID MOMMY AND DADDY DIE WHY?"

Shi didn't have an answer for her brother, she was stilled shocked by the sight of her parents decapitated heads, but she knew that she could not show Daisuke the gut retching fear she was feeling she had to be strong for his sack.

A few hours letter the sun had set and Daisuke had fallen asleep, Shi whet to look for some food….

GEDDON CAVE

The Geddon lair was located in the heart of the volcano of that was illuminated by the many pools of lava that could be found throughout the cave. In the center of the audiences chamber Geddon Beastman Tarantula-beast knelled before the supreme leader of Geddon who had no legs but instead floated in the air, the Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos.

"Master Gorgos" said Tarantula-beast with the upmost respect "The people who have come to our sacred domain have been killed as you ordered"

"I would congratulate you" said Gorgos whose voice then turned cold "If you had not let the two survivors ESCAPE!"

"With all due respect Master Gorgos they are only children I doughty they will last the week alone"

"I DID NOT ASK FOR YOUR INPUT" said Gorgos angrily "I GAVE YOU AN ORDER AND I EXPECT IT TO BE FOLLOWED!"

Gorgos then fired a red energy blast from his eyes and tortured Tarantula-beast who screamed in pain as he was levitated into the air. After a few seconds Gorgos dropped his Beastman who then limped away in pain.

"GED come forth!"

At their master's word the GED appeared, they were black and white Geddon foot soldiers who welded silver spears and daggers.

"How may we serve you Master" said the GED leader who was different from the reast of the GED because he had a black and red body.

"There are trespassers on my secured domain KILL THEM!"

"As you command"

Shi 's mind was racing with the recent events she had just experienced; both of her parents were dead and now she and Daisuke were trapped on a Island with a giant tarantula that could kill them by ripping their heads off. Even with all this against them there was still hope, theirs fathers friend and assistant Tsukuba as Shi knew him was on his way to the Island via helicopter, if she could keep herself and her brother alive till then…

Just then Shi heard rustling in the bushes behind her, she turned around but saw absolutely nothing. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her until she heard it again this time louder.

"Is anyone out there?" asked Shi nervously she stumbled backwards; she was now frozen with fear "hallo?"

Then it happened, the GED jumped out of the bushes and surrounded Shi there was not place where she could run; Shi tried to scream but her cries were silenced by the GED Leader who grabbed the girl from behind and dragged her off into the dark and unforgiving Amazon Jungle.

The villager elder approached the river to collect himself for the dark times ahead, he knew that Geddon was getting stronger and in a few years they would threaten the village in which he lead. As he moved closer he saw something that widened eyes. Sleeping peacefully near the river was a small boy no more than 5 years of age….

15 years latter Modern Day

GEDDON CAVE

Gorgos watched as his minions assembled before him, there were many Beastmen and hundreds of GED, as well the Geddon Commanders.

"Master Gorgos everything is in readiness" said the Geddon commander dressed in medal armorwith a red cape and helmet that covered the top of his face, Great General Zero.

"Zero-sama is correct" said the women next to Zero said, she wore a elegant green gown that fit her perfectly, as well as emerald colored groves that held a golden fan. Her face was hidden by a pearl white mask this was Geddon commander Lady Shihaisha "our forces wait only for your command to precede"

"Very well" said Grogos "Zero take six of our strongest Beastmen and an army of GED, I want that village wiped out before sunset!"

"It will be done Master Gorgos" said General Zero who then got up and turned to leave with the six Beastman he had picked for the attack.

Miles away in the nearby village the native people were living peacefully, inside a giant stone temple that the village was built around Daisuke Yamamoto who was now 20 was being lead by the village elder who had found him all though years ago to heart of the temple.

"Elder what is this room?" asked Daisuke.

"This room holds our peoples most carefully guarded secret" said the Elder who then lifted his hand and stone door in front of him and Daisuke disappeared.

"Elder how you did that?" asked Daisuke in amazement.

"All will be explanted in time now come" said the Elder who proceeded to enter the room which lit by the torches mounted on the walls. In the center of the room was a table, the elder then motioned Daisuke to lay on the table and he did.

"Do you remember how you came to be one of us?" the Elder asked and Daisuke nodded.

"Yes you found me after my parent were.." Daisuke stopped even after 15 years the image of his parent's decapitated heads had never left his mind and still haunted him in his sleep.

"Your parents were killed by a Geddon Beastman" the Elder said and Daisuke looked at him in disbelief.

"But I thought Geddon was just a myth!"

"No Geddon is real, and many years ago they tried to leave this island and spread their evil to the rest of the planet"

"What stopped them?" asked Daisuke who was egger to learn more from the elder.

"No one knows for shore" the Elder admitted "However it has been speculated that Geddon's leader the Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos, may have feared someone or something of greater evil, all we know for shore is that the symbol of this is represented by a Golden Eagle"

The elder then removed a silver arm bracelet from his red clock and placed it on Daisuke's left arm.

"This is the GIGI bracelet" the Elder explained "it has the power to turn you into a reptilian beast man known as AMAZON"

"You want me to fight Geddon?"

"It is your destiny" explained the elder "the circumstances of your arrival matches that of our village's sacred prophecy of the one who will use AMAZONS power to end Geddons reign of terror, and this ceremony will make you one with AMAZON"

Daisuke wasn't shore about this, but the more he thought about his parents deaths the more his hatred of Geddon and desire for vengeance deepened.

"Elder begin the ceremony NOW!" said Daisuke with eagerness in his voice and the elder smiled.

"Very well let us begin" the elder then closed his eyes and began transfer the GIGI bracelets power to Daisuke.

The GIGI bracelet glowed bright red and Daisuke screamed in pain as his entire was covered in red energy…

Suddenly without warring the sky turned dark, the people looked up into the sky and horrified to see the Of Gorgos.

"Weak humans your time is over this is the AGE OF GEDDON!" Exclaimed Gorgos, on the nearby hill General Zero turned to the Beastmen and GED.

"All forces ATTACK!"

At his command the servants of Geddon charged into the helpless village, however Zero stopped one of the Beastman.

"General what is it?" asked Tarantula-beast who was confused why Zero had stopped him and the general smiled.

"I have a special mission for you" said Zero who then pointed to the Temple..

Suddenly the temple doors burst open, the shock of the explosion caused the village elder to lose his balance and hit the floor. Daisuke who was worried about the old man got up from the stone table and went to his side.

"Elder are you okay?" asked Daisuke who was worried, to his surprise the elder managed to get up without assistance.

"I'm fine Daisuke" said the elder reassuringly

"But I'm afraid the people of your village are not" said an evil voice. Daisuke and the Elder looked up to seen Tarantula-beast standing it the middle of the room "Even now the forces of Geddon are slathering all"

Daisuke got up and clutched his fist in rage,The elders eyes meet Daisukes.

"The time is now say the AMAZON to unleash your new power on Geddon"

"Yes elder….AMAZON!" Daisukes entire body was covered with red energy as he made the transformation from human to beastman.

"WHAT TRICK IS THIS?" demanded Tarantula-beast as the man in front of him was replaced with a lizard like creature, with green-brown body, with black claws, and blood red Bug like eyes "Who are you"

"I am the enemy of Geddon…..AMAZON!"

"Amazon?" said Tarantula-beast with contempt "I don't care DIE!"

Tarantula-beast then leaped at Daisuke who countered by leaping into the air

"AMAZON KICK!" the attack sent Tarantula-beast flying into the stone table breaking it into pieces, the beastman struggled to get up but before he could Daisuke was already on top up of him, he then proceeded to beat the shit out of Tarantula-beast.

"Get off me NOW!" said Tarantula-beast who then shot webbing from his mouth into Daisuke's face, with his enemy blinded for the monument Tarantula-beast grabbed Daisuke throw him into the stone wall.

"You are powerful Amazon you should join Geddon" suggested Tarantula-beast as Daisuke got up.

"I will never serve Geddon" stated Daisuke who was insulted by the offer "and I will kill you for taking my family from me!"

"Your family?" Tarantula-beast thought for a moment and then it clicked "YOUR THAT LITTLE BOY!"

"You remember AND NOW YOU DIE!" exclaimed Daisuke who charged Tarantula-beast and pushed the Beastman up against a wall, in desperation Tarantula-beast tried to crush Daisuke with his powerful eight arms.

"Amazon Got too HELL" Tarantula-beast cursed.

"YOU FIRST!" said Daisuke who then made a fist "AMAZON PUNCH!"

Tarantula-beast eyes widened in shock and horror as Daisuke's hand went straight into the beastman's chest. The floor was soon covered with blood and Tarantula-beast then yelled in pain Daisuke ripped his heart out of his body. Before dying Tarantula-beast looked at Daisuke with hatred, and then fell to the ground dead when his heart was finally ripped out. After a few seconds the dead body disintegrated.

GEDDON CAVE

"NO THIS CAN NOT BE!" yelled Gorgos in frustration.

"Master what wrong?" asked Shihaisha was concerned by her leaders sudden outburst of rage.

"One for our Beastmen is dead"

"Are you shore?" asked Shihaisha.

"OF Course I am!" said Gorgos who was now angry that Lady Shihaisha would question him "who every did this will feel the anger of GEDDON!"….

By the time Daisuke and the Elder had left the temple Zero and his men were long gone and the village was in ruins with no one left alive.

"NO!" screamed Daisuke as he gazed at the ruins that had been his home for the last 15 years.

"This is a terrible thing tragedy indeed" said the Elder reetably "but there's no time to mourn you must leave for Japan!"

"Japan?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes Geddon plans to begin its attack against humanity their, it important that you stop them"

"but Elder who am I even going to get to Japan?"

The elder then smiled.

"I believe I can assist you with that" the elder's eyes turned bright blue and before Daisuke could blink he disappeared and was transported far away from the Amazon Jungle.

"Now lets see if my plan work's this time around" said the elder who then headed back into the temple.

The end for now

I Hope you like it, please review.


End file.
